


GET A ROOM

by L_I_N_Z



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Caught, M/M, One Shot, walked in on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_I_N_Z/pseuds/L_I_N_Z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Rick get it on, except somebody sees, and is scared for life. This is something I wrote in celebration on same sex marriage getting legalized in all 50 states!</p>
            </blockquote>





	GET A ROOM

"You're my brother."  
The words rang in his mind, repeating, and echoing through his thoughts.   
He'd never felt like this about Rick, or any man before.   
Granted that Rick was a good looking man, it wasn't about that.   
Now they were sitting in a train car about to become dinner, if what he suspected was true. He hadn't told anyone what he thought this place was, but he suspected that it was a place that cannibals lived.   
He was so happy when Rick told him that he was his brother, he didn't think he would ever be that happy again.   
"Rick?" He asked.   
The man looked up at him.   
"Yeah?" Rick asked.  
"Can we... Talk?" Rick was already moving towards him.  
"Mhm."  
"Ever since you said, Ya know, I was your brother... Did you mean it?"  
He asked.  
Rick looked surprised at him.  
"Of course." He answered automatically.  
Daryl looked around at the sleeping body's. He was surprised it was only him and Rick awake. He didn't see how anyone could sleep knowing that they could die at any second.   
He exhaled lightly.  
"You're my brother too."   
Rick smiled at him.   
Nowadays a smile was rare.   
You knew somebody wasn't just smirking to smile anymore. A smile meant something now.   
He thinks the last smile he saw was Beth's.   
He didn't understand how in a world as fucked as this a girl could be so hopeful, and so happy.   
He missed the hell out of that girl.   
He noticed he was still staring Rick in the eyes.  
Then he noticed Rick was looking at his lips, he then noticed that he was looking at ricks lips too.   
Those lips looked so soft, so kissable.   
Daryl pressed his lips together, then he noticed Rick was slowly leaning towards him. He followed, and pressed his lips on Ricks, and they were kissing!   
Holy shit, they were kissing.   
He'd only kissed a man one before, but that was a drunk mistake that he didn't want to talk about.   
Like he told Beth when she said "I've never been drunk and done somthin I've regretted."  
"I've done a lot of thing."  
He wasn't going to regret this? Was he?  
They were still kissing.   
Rick how had his hand on Daryl's cheek.   
He pulled away slowly to catch his breath.  
"I've wanted to do that for a while now, wished I've done it sooner, but thought... While I still can." Rick said between breaths.  
"Me too, I mean, I've wanted too..." Daryl murmured  
Rick moved closer to Daryl, and pressed his lips on Daryl's again.   
They continued for about a minute before Rick moved his hand down Daryl's thigh. Daryl moved his hand into Ricks curls, playing with it in between his fingers.  
Daryl hummed as Rick stroked his inner thigh. Daryl began to unzip ricks jacket when he heard a scream that made him stop in his tracks.  
"Dad?!? What the hell?!? Stop!!! What the hell?!? My eyes!!! They burn! My eyes!!!!"  
Which obviously woke everyone else up. For a minute the two of them stayed still, not moving a muscle. Everyone was silent,  
Then the giggling began.  
First it was Rosita, then Maggie, then Tara, then Rick began to laugh.  
"Dad!" Carl scolded.  
"Sorry, sorry... Sorry!" He said continuing to giggle.  
"God, I thought you were sleepin." Rick said once he for his breath back.  
"I did, till I heard moanin! I thought somebody had turned!" Carl yelled, which made everyone burst into laughter.  
"Okay, I'm going to bed..." Rick growled.  
Daryl walked back to the rest of the group who were still giggling.   
He decided to sleep next to Tara, who fist bumped him as he sat down.   
Later that night after Rick calmed Carl down he walked over on his tiptoes towards Daryl, before Daryl could protest Rick had wrapped his arms around him, as if they were snuggling. Daryl hadn't ever snuggled before, but this is what it seemed like in the movies.   
"I'm do happy do be with you." Daryl said quietly.  
Rick hummed in agreement   
"Me too."


End file.
